User talk:Nowie Sheep
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki NowiePark! Thanks for your edit to the User:NowiePark page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 11:56, March 16, 2012 Rules Yes, here's about the rules. Look up, and you'll have a list of them. I am an admin by the way, so leave a message on my talk page if there's anything else you need clarifying. Per-chan (Come at me, bro~) 12:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Zikimura Hey man, how are you doing? I'm currently doing some assignments for Uni, so the finish up on Dante might take a while. Hopefully, i'll get him done by tomorrow. Btw, did you know that Uzumaki Naruto's japanese voice actor Junko Takeuchi who is also female. xD Zikimura 22:18, April 10, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Hey man, sorry to bother you, but you could you please write in your own section in my user talk so that i know it's you. I will create one for you. I though Zicoihno was hunting me down again :X i swear my heart skipped a beat...or two. A And could you sign your name with four ~'s? If you don't know, the button is below Esc, just hold shift when you press it. I have to search your name when i want to reply. Thanks man! Zikimura 21:45, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Yep, thanks, and sorry but i fixed your picture in the profile to lookd better :D Sorry about that, but it was kinda skewered. Zikimura 02:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Ugh, finally complete. Use him however you want, but i want to add the story with him in the synopsis :3 I can't wait to see him. xD If you have changed your mind, let me know. It has been quite a while since we last talked. Zikimura 08:59, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura You can do whatever you want. Just one thing, if you need to know anything about him, stick to his profile :) Zikimura 12:05, April 20, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Yeah, just copy Dante's source code. And write in your own space :X [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 06:56, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura First off, sorry about replying so slow, but my laptop broke, so i was depressed the whole day yesterday and i cried in my pillow all night so... yeah :X And since it's the weekend i can't go and borrow one from Uni ;( Second, i dont know exactly what you have planned, so i cant say how much involved he could be. Also since its your story it depends on how involved you WANT him to be. About appearance, well... frankly, it'd be more awesome if you surprise me :D Maybe you could add some comedic scenes that make him look like an idiot at first, but then more awesome. Torture him a bit, he doesnt mind at all >:D Third and final, your story is pretty awesome. Just one thing bothers me though :| "... it made Mithra realize something: She had completely fallen for Silas." You're kinda rushing it here, i mean she's falling in love a little bit too fast. Maybe a crush? Or you could write "She might be falling for Silas." or something like that. It is YOUR story and i dont mean to offend, just a friendly suggestion :) Can't wait to see more. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 18:36, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Like i said, do what you want with him :) I would like to see him after he develops the Take Overs. A suggestion (you don't have to follow it though). Mammon is his most used Take Over. You can go with that. Phantom King is a last resort due to Chaos Mode. Porlyusca's orders so i wouldn't use it too much xD Also, you dont need to have Dante win against Silas. Their fight can be entirely comedic, or they can just butt heads wih sparks flying snime-style with Mithra pulling him by the back of the shirt and stuff. And then he helps out later, or they fight but it gets interrupted. But like i said, your call, so do what you want :D Should be great :) [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 21:58, May 5, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Dont worry abou it. I have some really important stuff to do so i wont be on the wiki for about a month or so. [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 10:01, May 8, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Signature Prac NowiePark 12:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC)